Cloud-based data centers are rapidly becoming the choice of enterprises and individual users to host their data While cloud-based data centers have been re-engineered in recent years to address the growing volume of data being hosted within cloud-based data centers (e.g., to provide multi-path capabilities, higher bandwidth, higher scalability, and other features enabling support for increasing numbers of hosts), many security services providing security for cloud-based data centers are lagging in terms of technological innovation.